Fighting Dusk
by Devils.Angel.89
Summary: Twenty Years after BD the cullen's now live in Petersburg Alaska... who are this coven of vampire who also live here? Friend or Foe? And what will happen when the Volturi decides now is the time to attack? Will the strangers help them or go against them?
1. St Petersburg

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ROBERT PATTISON AND KELLEN LUTZ WOULD BE ALL MINE!!! I AM STILL WISHING FOR ONE OF THEM TOO BE MINE LOL**

**THIS STORY IS SET ABOUT 10 YEARS AFTER BREAKING DAWN, BUT EXPECT SOME FLASHBACKS, OLD AND NEW CHARACTERS ALONG WITH THE CULLEN'S**

**I OWN THE PETERSBURG COVEN, THEY ARE MY CREATION SO NO MOANING!!!!!!!!**

**Bella's POV:**

**It had been twenty years since we had defeated the Volturi into submission but it still felt like yesterday. Renesmee was now an adult but she and Jacob still lived with us thankfully. This family wouldn't seem whole without my daughter and the wolves, Leah and Seth had yet to turn their backs on Jacob. Alice was keeping an eye out for any new dangers that came our way from the Volturi.**

**Our other friends kept in contact with us all year round, we were constantly getting visitors from the vampires that had helped us prove that mine and Edward's daughter was not an immortal child. We had lost one of our own that day as well, Irina, Tanya and Kate's sister had been murdered by the Volturi.**

**I sighed as I watched Emmett and Edward carry the last of the furniture into our new home, we had just moved away from Forks. My father didn't approve of this but he knew that I would be at his the minute he needed me.**

**This house in Alaska was beautiful of course, Esme had overdone herself again, and it was in ways even better then the house we owned in Forks. It was bigger as well, as we now housed 12 different people. Of course when you have the couples like Emmett & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Edward and I it was easy to make sure we had enough rooms.**

**Jacob and his pack slept mostly outside as none of us could really stand the smell of each other, even after twenty years. Renesmee had her own room next to that of mine and Edward's. After all she still slept ever night and needed a bed.**

**Rosalie came in from the back yard, a smug smile of her face. "The kennel is built at the bottom of the garden." she said.**

**She still didn't get over the hatred she had for Jacob and his wolves, and the wolves still couldn't stand Rosalie. They were constantly trying to one up the other and everyone thought it was funny.**

"**Rose, there's no need to be nasty." I said laughing.**

"**Don't get you panties in a twist, Bells." My sister said, "They won't get wet…"**

**Again I laughed, and then turned as I heard my daughter running down the stairs. She was putting the finishing touches on her bedroom with her aunt Alice. "Have you finished unpacking, Nessie?"**

"**Yeah," she said in a bored voice. She hadn't wanted to move away from Forks, were we had lived while she was growing up and said until she was twenty. Carlisle had to go as far out as Calgary to work, as our not aging was a bit of a concern. I mean by all rights I should be 38 now instead of 18.**

**I watched as Edward came in the door followed by Jacob, Renesmee smiled at both her father and her boyfriend. She always knew that Jacob was the one she wanted even if he was sixteen years her senior by all rights.**

**Edward walked over to our daughter and pulled her into a gentle hug before letting her run into Jacob's arms. As much as me and Edward didn't like the fact that Jacob had imprinted on out daughter we would never want to see her unhappy. And Jacob made her happy.**

**I watched Edward clench his teeth together at Jacob placing a soft and chaste kiss on Renesmee's lips. My own teeth snapped shut but I smiled at the pair of them. Rosalie growled under her breath, she didn't like Jacob kissing her niece as much I like it.**

**Alice came bouncing down the stairs, her usually bouncing annoying pixie self. That was something that hadn't change in the last twenty years. I loved her I truly did but I couldn't understand how she could be so annoying.**

**Jasper came after her, his clothes covered in dust from the boxes that he had been carrying all day long. Carlisle and Esme joined us in the living room along with Emmett. I smiled as Edward touched my cheek, and watched as he went to play his piano.**

**I listened to him play my lullaby and the lullaby he had composed for Renesmee.**

"**Edward, how about you play Esme's song?" I asked sitting myself down next to him. Immediately Edward changed the song.**

**The others looked up from their past times. Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of an elaborate game of chess; utilizing eight joined boards- spread out along the glass back wall- and there own complicated set of rules. They wouldn't let Edward play, so when it came to board games only I and Alice would play with him. Mostly because he couldn't read my mind and she could foresee his moves and things like that and he could pick his out of the top of her head.**

**Alice went to her computer just around the corner from them and I could hear the monitors hum to life. Alice was working on some new fashion designs for Rosalie and Renesmee, but those two weren't standing over her today to direct cut and color as Alice's hand swept over the sensitive screens.**

**Instead today Rosalie was sprawled sullenly on the sofa and was flipping through twenty TV channels a second on the flat screen. Renesmee was sat on the porch with Jacob and Seth laughing and joking about what story we were going have at the local High School.**

**After all there were now ten of us starting high school here in Petersburg and the story was Carlisle and Esme were fostering most of us, well the wolves, Rosalie, Jasper and I. Edward, Alice, Emmett and Renesmee were adopted after Esme's sister had died in a car crash.**

**Carlisle was working at the local hospital while Esme stayed at home and keep the house. We were also posing as different ages so that it wouldn't appear that we were any more unusual then we already were. While Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Alice and I were posing to all be freshmen as the age of 15 and just turned 16, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Leah were posing as sophomores aged 16 or just turned 17 at the beginning of the school year.**

**And of course there was the matter of our surnames. With four of us using the name Cullen, the rest of us just kept the surnames we already had, I went back to using Swan. I knew we would be living here for the next ten years maybe if nobody notices us that is.**

**I knew that we were safe, but I still wondered how long for…**

**Chastity POV:**

**It couldn't be that I could smell something familiar, a group of vampires and rather large clan, I could hear them talking about a house. Suddenly I didn't feel safe in my own town anymore. I had lived here in Petersburg on and off since 1918, since my family had died to the Influenza.**

**This had to be reported to my family, it wasn't certain if this clan was different then us. They had dogs with them as well, this made me frown. From what I knew about these dog creatures was that they were dangerous to our kind and would kill us without thinking about it. SO why did they have these killers with them.**

**I could also hear a heartbeat from something else, something not quite human and this alarmed me. I looked over to where my husband of so many years was standing, he also knew that there was something going on, a change in the wind if you like.**

"**Chas, we need to head back. I don't like putting you at risk when we don't know who these vampires are." Dimitri said his face was the picture of worry.**

"**Calm down, Dimitri." I soothed, stepping to his side and touching his tensed shoulder. "Let's go back to the house and inform Nicholas and Alexandra."**

**Dimitri nodded and hand in hand we ran through the trees and to our house. When we reached the familiar smells of our home, I noticed Anastasya and Elvira standing on the back porch. Upstairs Alexandra and Darya stopped what they were doing and cocked their heads.**

**Nicholas and the rest of my family were sat around the spacious sized living room. We were just as large as this new family that seemed to have settled on the other side of town. Was this going to harm us in anyway?**

**It was Elvira who spoke first, her voice was thick with her Russian accent, "What's wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost."**

**I frowned at her as Dimitri rolled his golden eyes at her. Nicholas looked up from his book and held his hand up. Everyone quieten down and came into the room.**

**Alexandra stood by the doorway watching us with concern on her face. We had all lived together in one way or another since Dimitri had turned me in 1918, I was in a sense the baby of the family, so Alexandra doted on me a lot.**

"**There are some new vampires in the area… they have dogs." Dimitri explained.**

**My father and brothers stood up, I looked at them try to decide if I should find out what they were thinking. Tatjana spoke now, "We don't know what they are doing here, papa. They might not stay very long."**

"**Tatjana is right, Nicholas darling. What if they are just like us?" Alexandra said.**

**Her husband and family head nodded, he would never argue with what his wife said to him. When he spoke his voice was as heavily accented with his Russian background, "Let us not worry about them at the moment, children. We shall keep and easy out for any trouble in town or sudden disappearances then if that should happen we shall confront these strangers."**

**Everyone nodded in agreement, I however was still curious about this family. I started to walk upstairs to my bedroom; I needed a change of clothes as I had broken off midhunt and then managed to get deer blood down my clothes. I was followed by my sisters, who were anxious about these new arrivals.**

**Something about them however seemed familiar about two of them, like memories from my human years. I however couldn't place it, my human years were long behind me now, I was silly for wanting to try and place something long forgotten.**

**I told my sisters about what I smelt, heard and saw but not that I thought I knew at least two of them when I was human. That was private, not even Dimitri was going to find out about that until I was sure.**

**I lay back on my bed, my black hair falling round my head onto the crisp white covers. This made my skin look even paled then it was, I closed my eyes and stopped moving completely, the only way someone wouldn't have thought that I was dead was my quiet, soft breathing. My mind was trying to lift the fog that was clouding my human memories, but the only thing that I could remember was a woman's soft laughter and the same person's bronze colored hair.**

**My mother Elizabeth Mason had died in 1918, my father and brother had also died. I had luckily enough not caught the Influenza however I would have died in child birth if Dimitri had not came to my rescue after I was left for dead by the husband I had later killed, for leaving me to die. What became of my daughter I do not know, but I at the time couldn't go near her, for she had become the reason I died.**

**None of us had happy endings all of my family were changed to safe their lives. Dimitri's story was just as sad as mine; he lost his family in 1912 on the RMS Titanic. He had been rescued by Nicholas and Alexandra and changed to safe his life.**

**The others were already aboard the few life boats as they all had first class tickets, not that they needed to actually be on the boats they could have swam to America and made a new life for themselves, which they had planned anyway.**

**I smiled at I smelt Dimitri come into the room; I knew it was him from the honeysuckle and grass smell that he had. He walked over to the bed as I opened my eyes, he was still worrying about me I could tell, he knew me better then I did myself, of course.**

"**What are you thinking about, my love?" he asked, his voice had the tiniest bit of Ireland in it even after all these years.**

**I patted the bed next to me refusing to sit up when he frowned. "It is nothing, Dimitri darling. I was just thinking about something…"**

"**Something you do not wish to share with me?"**

**I had to laugh, "Not at the moment, Dimitri. I don't even know if what I am thinking about makes me insane or not…"**

**Now Dimitri joined my laughter, he sat himself next to me on the bed and gently stroked my cheek and collar bone. A jolt ran through my body at his touch and I watched as he smirked at me.**

"**You'll be the death of me you know, Dimitri Romanov." I giggled as I sat myself up next to my dark-haired husband. His eyes were once a dark blue but now after being turned and having hunted they were a soft golden color.**

**He cupped my face before placing his lips on mine, "I should hope not, my love." he muttered on to them.**

**I smiled and returned his kiss, letting him lay me back down on our bed.**

**Edward's POV:**

**Alice had forecasted overcast all day so we were off to start our new year at High School; we had decided to move so that we wouldn't have to start the year at the middle of the semester. That would bring us more attention then we actually wanted anyway.**

**As there were now so many of us traveling together we had to drive in two different cars. And both my Volvo and Emmett's jeep stunk like wet dogs since we let the wolves use them. It was a smell you just couldn't get used to but you had no choice but to endure.**

**Bella was sat next to me playing on her wedding ring, watching Renesmee and Jacob fool around with Seth in the back of the car. It was only a five minute drive to school but it still made Bella anxious. I smiled at her softly before saying, "Everything will be fine, love."**

**She looked at me, returning the smile and then she sighed, "I know, Edward. I'm aloud to worry am I not?"**

**I laughed, I knew what she was worrying about, and it was Renesmee's first day at a proper school. She hadn't gone to Fork's High school as too many questions would have been asked about her parentage and we wanted to avoid that by all costs.**

**Emmett beeped his horn as someone in a black jaguar cut him off so that he couldn't take the turning. His thoughts ran something along the line of the words he was hissing under his breath. I smirked and looked into the rearview mirror. Whoever it was stuck her hand out of the window and flashed my brother two fingers.**

**Jacob and Seth were having hits of laughter by the time we pulled up in a parking space. I had to admit I was having a hard time not laughing myself. I had tuned out the babble of the students thoughts in the back of my mind, so I didn't notice the girl's thoughts.**

**She had parked a few spots down from were I was and seemed to be waiting for someone before she got out of the car. I could hear Emmett pull into the spot next to me. I didn't need to be a vampire to here the cussing out he was giving the girl.**

**The weird thing was even though she had all of her windows up she turned her head when Emmett said, "Stupid little bitch… I should take out that posh Jaguar of her's; I bet daddy can afford a new one."**

**The look on her face and the faces of the people in the car was murderous. I expected her to get out and say something. Rosalie hissed at Emmett to shut him up. Then Bella nudge me and said in vampiric speed as quiet as she could, "They have golden eyes, Edward… and they smell like vampires…"**

**I didn't know what she was talking about and frown at her; I could smell anything apart from the usual scents of my family and the humans around us. I looked at the group she had nodded to. The girl Emmett had been cursing looked back over her shoulder at us before muttering something to the guy next to her.**

**He frowned at looked at Bella; it was like he was trying to do something. It was kinda like watching me when I tried to read Bella's mind when she first moved to Forks. I leant down to Bella and whispered in her ear, "Can you use your shield on me for a moment? I wonder…"**

**My beautiful wife nodded at me before concentrating on expanding her shield around me and our family. I knew the minute I was under it as I was hit by the smell of other vampires. Jacob growled under his breath at the smell that was different.**

**However there was something familiar about one of the scents, I couldn't place it but I knew it. It was like breathing in rain, lilies and honey at the same time, whoever it was triggered something inside me that was much worse then the feelings of brotherly love I felt for Rosalie and Alice. Like this person was somehow related to me, to my human life.**

**Bella looked at me with a frown, "What are others doing here?" she asked to quiet for anyone to hear her.**

**Alice's eyes unfocused, she was looking into the future and I saw the face of the girl who had cut Emmett off. She frowned, 'Edward, what do you think you're playing at? What is this girl to you? To us?'**

**I shrugged, nobody but Alice would know that I was answering her question. Jasper noticed Alice's frown and said, "Should we just go? We could be out of town in an hour or so."**

"**No," Alice said. "They mean us no more harm then we do them. They are just trying to protect themselves from us. We are an unknown danger to them."**

**I nodded and felt Bella's shield move away from me, she was moving it back into herself. Emmett said, "I would still like to rip that girls head off. What was she trying to do? Cause an accident?"**

**I shook my head, I didn't think so. "I think she was trying to let us in on their secret… but I don't know why."**

"**Well if Alice hadn't had a vision a second before hand she would have had a squashed Jag. Maybe I should dent it, you know as pay back…"**

"**Emmett McCarty Cullen! You will do no such thing!" Rosalie hissed again.**

**Then suddenly the warning bell rang, signaling first lessons would be in five minutes, and we still didn't know where we were going.**

**Dimitri' POV:**

**I had no idea what Chastity was actually thinking when she pulled the Jag in front of the Jeep, the guy behind the wheel started cussing her out calling her a raving maniac amongst over things. Stefan growled at her when she looked into the rearview mirror to see if she really had the other vampire's attention.**

**The she opened her window and stuck two fingers up at the cussing guy. The minute she had her hand back in Stefan had her window up, to be honest I was surprised he didn't roll it up on her arm. Elvira and Lilyja were staring at my darling wife like she was crazed.**

"**What the hell were you thinking, Chastity? We were told to lie low not annoy them!" Stefan growled at her. I was grateful that no one could hear the conversation thanks to my gift of illusions.**

**Chastity just looked at Stefan, a look of boredom on her face, "We haven't annoyed anyone. I have so it's nothing to do with you."**

**I watched as her eyes wandered back to the Volvo, her interest was not in the guy with the jeep, but the guy that just climbed out and was looking our way.**

**I frowned at the look of concentration on my wife's face; it was like his face was triggering these weird moods she was having since she had caught the scent of the vampires the day before. It was like she was trying to remember something that happened to her in her human life which is now round about 111 years ago.**

**I reached forward and touched her shoulder, she didn't jump under my touch, she never did. I knew she loved me with all her heart as I loved her.**

**There was something about the look on her face that worried me, like she was going to leave. I knew she would never leave without telling me before hand, but something about that guy made her want to do something.**

"**Chas, we need to get into school, darling." I said, opening my car door. She just nodded and did the same. The rest of our family joined us now, so with ten of us walking into the school building together I wondered how we would cope with High school all other again.**

**Suddenly Chastity was leaning in and she whispered, "One of them knows were vampires…"**

**I looked over my shoulder and say a brown haired girl with golden eyes staring at us, she said something to the guy that had caught Chastity's interest and he glanced over.**

**I frowned as I tried to use my gift on this female and it refused to work. Was I not doing what I had always done? Why wasn't I able to make her see what everyone else saw when they looked at us?**

**I didn't understand this, but soon I was through the school gates with Chastity and the rest of my family. We hurried to home room and collected our schedules. I was in class 2 of the freshman year; I glanced over at Chastity's slip and saw that she was in class 1. I frowned slightly, why wasn't she in my class with me like she normally was?**

**Sevastian stepped over to me and by the looks of things we were in the same class group. I watched as my beautiful wife walked towards her first class after kissing my cheek, "Boy, sometimes you just want to slurp her up with a spoon…" I muttered.**

**I heard my brother gag next to me and it hit me, "Did I say that out loud?"**

**If I could blush I would have been as red as a tomato or something like that. "Sorry, Sevas…" I muttered walking in the direction of my lesson. I would be keeping an ear out for Chastity as always when we were apart.**

**Sitting down next to my brother in our Earth and Space Studies class, god only knows why we need to study this, I watched as the other students started walking in. It was getting dangerously close to start of our lesson when in walked, well more dance and waltzed, two of the strange vampire and a dog.**

**Sevastian wrinkled his nose up at the smell of this creature that was walking behind the two females. I noticed the one that had realized what we were within a second. The two female took the seats in the row next to us, the short pixie like one, was sat nearest me. The dog sat in front of them, his smell made my nose wrinkle up in disgust. Who could anyone stand the smell of this guy?**

**Suddenly I heard this high soprano voice speak out too fast for human's to hear, "Why are you so keen to blend in?"**

**I looked around and saw the black haired pixie looking at me; her neighbor was looking at me as well. I still couldn't believe that she could see us for what we were. I tried again to push my illusions on her but it didn't work.**

"**Would you stop pushing?" the girl sang out, her voice just as quick as her friends.**

"**Sorry, just wondering why you can see what we are," I said quietly and quickly.**

**Renesmee's POV:**

**This couldn't get any worse could it? I was spending my first every freshman year in the same class as my father… my dad… I was going to die. Mum I could handle, Auntie Alice I could handle but dad… he wasn't going to let me out of his sight anyway.**

"**That bad am I?" dad chuckled behind me. I had forced Jacob to sit next to me in our English class so that I wouldn't have to put up with dad.**

"**No, just ten times worse…" I muttered. Jacob looked at me and then looked at Dad.**

"**Your gonna have to give her some leash, Edward. After all she is an adult now."**

**My father growled at Jacob under his breath. He just didn't get that Jacob was mine like mom was dads. It had always been that way since before I was even born. Dad growled again, "You don't have to remind me, Nessie."**

**I smirked. I knew the stories of when Mom was still human, when Jacob thought that he loved my mother and tried to stop her from seeing my dad, I thought the whole thing was funny, dad didn't so much.**

**Suddenly I felt my dad tense up, I glanced at him then followed his line of sight to the doorway. It was the vampire girl that had cut Uncle Emmett of so quickly this morning on the way into the car park. She was talking to a blonde girl as she walked in and looked around to find a seat.**

**There was something about her face that seemed familiar, overly familiar. Jacob looked at her then frowned, "I've seen that face before…"**

**She looked up and spotted the seat next to my father, she spoke to the girl next to her in a low voice; "I'll sit over there, Anastasya." she nodded at the seat as she walked over.**

**I growled under my breath at her and she looked over at me, but quickly dismissed me. Jacob laid a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Be pissed off later, Nessie."**

**Dad growled at him for using foal language around me. I might be grown up and an adult now but dad was still treating me like a little child. I watched as the girl sat herself down next to my father. I knew he wouldn't be interested in her after all he loved my mum more then his own life.**

**The girl smiled at dad, before saying "I'm Chastity Mason." she held a hand out of him to shake, but dad being the gentleman that he is kissed the back of it.**

"**Edward Cullen. This is my daughter Renesmee and our friend, Jacob."**

**Mason? Where had I heard that surname before? Jacob looked at the girl and she tried her hardest not to wrinkle her nose up at him. After a few minute she said to Jacob, "Don't take this the wrong way… but you kinda stink like a wet dog…"**

**Dad and Jacob started laughing at this; it was something Aunt Rosalie told Jacob everyday but not as nicely. I rolled my eyes at the girl.**

"**Tell him something he doesn't already know." I muttered, forgetting that the girl could hear me.**

**Dad frowned at me and said, "Nessie, manners. Your mum would kill you if she could hear you. I am so sorry, Chastity."**

**Chastity shrugged it off; she looked up as her friend came over and sat at the desk next to hers. The blonde looked at Jacob and made a display of wrinkling her nose up at him before turning away in disgust.**

"**Edward, Jacob, Renesmee… this is Anastasya… my sister you could say." she turned and looked at me before asking my dad, "You said, Renesmee was your daughter… how is that even possible, I hear her heart beating in her chest?"**

**I silently cursed this vampire female next to my dad, getting another warning glance off him. He went on to explain in his usual quiet voice, "Bella, my wife and Renesmee's mother, was human when she conceived."**

**I watched as Chastity's eyes widened slightly, what I would have given to be able to see what was going through her mind at the moment. Dad waited until she seemed to compose herself before saying, "That is why she has a heartbeat, yes. And why at touch she is warmer to us the humans are."**

**Chastity looked at me again and frowned, she had never heard anything like what dad was telling her before from the sounds of things. She started playing on a ring that I noticed on her ring finger. She was married… well that's was ok then…**

**I noticed that dad was eager to get to mom by the time our 15 minute break came around. In every lesson he was sat next to Chastity and they went on talking about things. Dad told her nothing about our families special abilities and I gathered this was to keep us safe in case this Mason girl wanted to do us some harm.**

**It was strange because every now and again I watched as her body went rigid and she seemed to freeze into place. Dad frowned slightly as he noticed this. But when he asked she just said that he must be imagining it or something.**

**Once dad had bundled mum up for a big kiss and my aunts and uncles kissed, we all started talking about what had happened in our first two lesson. We were all speaking quietly so that the humans couldn't hear; we knew that the other vampires on campus would hear what we were saying, which made us kinda uncomfortable. We were not used to having other vampires around us that we didn't know.**

"**Yeah, I noticed them as well," Emmett said. "I have two of them in my classes. They are Russian I think…"**

"**No the girl I was talking to was American… Chastity Mason, she said her name was…"**

**Mum gasper slightly after she heard the name, her eyes wondered over to the girl and then back to dad. I followed her glance and repeated that a few times not understanding what she was doing.**

"**Mason?" mom asked, "Like your parents?"**

**Everyone froze and stared at my mother, no one ever spoke about dad's actual parents. Mum knew very little about dads past only that his parents had died due to the Spanish influenza and he didn't know what happened to his younger sister.**


	2. Chicago and the ride home

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ROBERT PATTISON AND KELLEN LUTZ WOULD BE ALL MINE!!! I AM STILL WISHING FOR ONE OF THEM TOO BE MINE LOL**

**THIS STORY IS SET ABOUT 10 YEARS AFTER BREAKING DAWN, BUT EXPECT SOME FLASHBACKS, OLD AND NEW CHARACTERS ALONG WITH THE CULLEN'S**

**I OWN THE PETERSBURG COVEN, THEY ARE MY CREATION SO NO MOANING!!!!!!!!**

**Ok if I don't suffer from mental exhaustion by the end of the month shot me please… I don't think I actually get more then three hours sleep a night… oh well… writing takes its toll on a person if u love it as much as I do…**

_________________________________________________________

"_No the girl I was talking to was American… Chastity Mason, she said her name was…"_

_Mum gasper slightly after she heard the name, her eyes wondered over to the girl and then back to dad. I followed her glance and repeated that a few times not understanding what she was doing._

"_Mason?" mom asked, "Like your parents?"_

_Everyone froze and stared at my mother, no one ever spoke about dad's actual parents. Mum knew very little about dads past only that his parents had died due to the Spanish influenza and he didn't know what happened to his younger sister._

_________________________________________________

Chastity's POV:

I looked up as I heard my name being spoken, an annoying trait when you have vampire senses. It had thankfully gotten better as my name grew more and more out of fashion over the last hundred years or so. The only thing was now I knew who was speaking my name, Edward Cullen.

None of my family knew what to make of the Cullen's just yet, I could see that in their faces. It wasn't hard to see that they were unhappy about another family of vampires living here in Petersburg. I wondered how long it would be before our two families would come to blows. While my eyes wondered back to my family I concentrated on what the Cullen's were saying.

When one of the girls spoke I sucked my breath in through my teeth before hissing. Dimitri looked at me confused; he had obviously not paid the Cullen's any attention. Was it me or did my whole family seem to have gone deaf all of a sudden?

I frowned and turned my head back to Edward and his family. Dimitri rested a hand on my shoulder, careful not to make it look like something that would cause a scandal like the Cullen's had. The rumors around school were already about that the Cullen's and their foster siblings were all couplely. Some people made it out to be damn right disgusting. I looked at my husband before muttering, "Cover me, Dimitri… I need to find something out."

"What are you planning, Chas? You know you can---"

The rest of his words were drowned out as I projected myself into the mind of the person who most interested me. Edward Cullen…

I was immediately assaulted by the thoughts of the students around me causing me to want to groan. I had to fight the urge as I knew I had to be silent when intruding on people like this. It felt weird, his mind was something unusual. I had caught him thinking about his past, well what he could remember of it which was some more what more then mine. I guess he would have a better mind then I did, I was easily distracted.

I saw the same woman's bronze hair in his mind as I remembered it, the same soft laughter. Then I heard someone singing, it was something that made another memory tear through me…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Chastity Elizabeth Mason, why are you not asleep child?" the bronze head woman spoke softly._

"_I was restless, mama…" what it like a seven year old version of myself spoke, her emerald green eyes focusing on the woman's face. It was still unclear, murky. I couldn't see actually see her face in the shadows of my memories._

"_Come, child." The woman took my hand and walked with me into a room, tucked me into a bed and sat down beside it. Softly she sang, "Ribbons fall and your hair tumbles down. Your sweet fragrance fills the air. Darkness falls on the small sleepy town I reach out and your not there. And though I'm miles away from you we have to be apart. My dreams know where to find you; you're no farther than my heart. Raindrops fall and stream down my face, they hide the tears that I cry. All the phone calls that I tried to make, I rehearsed those words a million times. I recall each tender moment when you said "I love you". Tear drops fall, they fall all around me, and all I have are dreams of you."_

_FLASHBACK END_

I quickly pulled back out of Edward's mind; I knew he had noticed the memory that came from someone else and not himself. As I felt my own body again I gasped and looked at the floor, I murmured to myself without looking at my family, "I have to go…"

Dimitri rested his hands on my face, pulling it up so that he could look into my eyes. I stared at him and when he placed his lips to mine I could have melted on the inside. Instead I turned my face and said, "Dimitri, no… I have to… I need to… I need… have to get away from here…"

I felt my husband's hands on my arm as he pulled me gently through the strings of students towards my jaguar. I let him guide me not in anyway able to do this on my own. Once I was in the car park I breathed again, but Dimitri just growled at someone. I caught the smell and turned to look at the person I didn't want to see.

Edward…

Dimitri rested his hand on my shoulder and helped me get into the passenger seat, he then turned to Edward. A fierce look on his face, the protector, and his lips pulled back over his teeth as he let a low and dangerous growl escape his lips. I wanted to do something, but my body didn't want to function the way I wanted it to. I just looked into Edward's face uncertain what I could see in there.

"Chastity…"

"Leave her alone, Cullen." Dimitri hissed from between his clenched teeth.

Edward chose to ignore him, his eyes still resting on my own.

'_Darkness falls on the small sleepy town I reach out and your not there'_ for some reason that shot through my mind, his eyes glazed over with shock, and then he managed to mask it. I would have normally smirked at this but now I couldn't think of anything else but that one sentence. A sentence I had not heard since I was a child, somewhat about ten or eleven.

"How did you-?"

"She doesn't want to talk, Cullen." Dimitri growled. I was sure that he would flip if we didn't go and that in the next couple of minutes. I reached through the open window and touched his back.

"Dimitri, please… I need to go _**home**_…" my eyes flickered to Edward as I said this; I wondered if he got what I had meant by the word home.

Dimitri turned and looked at me, his eyes full of confusion but he nodded and walked around the driver's side of the car. Edward frowned at me then turned on his heels and walked off, back into the school before the first warning bell rang.

Dimitri drove slowly for the first time since I had met him, normally I was semi careful and he was the maniac and the one day I wanted him to drive like one was the day he picked to drive slowly.

"I need to leave…" I said looking straight out of the windshield.

I felt him tense up in the seat next to me, "Leave? Why?"

"I just do, ok?!" I hissed. I went to run my hand through my hair when his shot out and snapped around my wrist. "Let me go, Dimitri."

"Tell me why you have to leave, Chastity Elizabeth Romanov." he spat at me.

I knew it was useless trying to pull my arm away from his grip; he would tear off my hand if he had to. I sighed, "Dimitri, this is no time to get all 1918's on me, ok? Let me go."

"Tell me." he growled I knew he was worried about me. He had yet to let go of my arm. It was stupid, he was slightly possessive, extremely overprotective and what my heart fully desired, even if I wanted to kick is butt half the time we were together.

"You're driving me crazy, Dimitri. I just need to have some time for me… to figure some things out. I'll be gone two, three days' tops."

"It's because of him isn't it?!" once again I got growled at.

"Edward was nothing to do with this, I promise." I looked at my husband as he glared at me, he could read me better then anyone in the world.

"Don't lie to me, Chas." he muttered letting my wrist go and running it through his dark hair, I mirrored the image pulling my hair away from my pale face.

"Ok, maybe he has something to do with it… but it's not like that and you know it. I love you and only you. Edward has a mate and a daughter, Dimitri. I would never hurt you as much as he would never hurt them."

"How do you know that?"

Good question, how come I was so certain that Edward would never do something like that?

Rosalie's POV:

Everyone looked at Bella like she was mad, why hadn't nobody else mad the connection between her surname at the of Edward's human family. We literally froze for a few seconds, and then one by one our eyes seemed to wonder over to where this Chastity girl was stood. I watched as her eyes flickered over to us before she went rigid.

Her friend, brother, lover, mate… whatever one he was, tried to cover her from the preying eyes of the other students, but unfortunally it done nothing for my family. We stood with a frown on our faces until Alice muttered, "Oh…"

Edward frowned before saying a few lines for a tune we didn't know, he then said quietly, _"Ribbons fall and your hair tumbles down. Your sweet fragrance fills the air. Darkness falls on the small sleepy town I reach out and your not there. And though I'm miles away from you we have to be apart. My dreams know where to find you; you're no farther than my heart. Raindrops fall and stream down my face, they hide the tears that I cry. All the phone calls that I tried to make, I rehearsed those words a million times. I recall each tender moment when you said "I love you". Tear drops fall, they fall all around me, and all I have are dreams of you."_

I like, the rest of our family looked at him, and Renesmee looked at Jacob before muttering, "Great, now he had officially lost his mind…"

A sudden gasp behind us made us all spin on the spot, Chastity seemed to be majorly flustered about something, Edward stared at her and I felt Bella's defense start to go up. Was this girl a threat to my family? Could we after 20 years be in danger from a different group of vampire? Or were they working with the Volturi?

Then suddenly she started walking away with the same guy that had tried to protect her when she was a rigid form. Edward looked concerned and confused.

"I'll be right back." he said to Bella, kissing her check lightly then walking after the dark-haired girl.

Renesmee growled after her father, she didn't look happy but Bella was upset. Why was he so concerned for the girl that none of us knew? We looked at Alice, whose eyes were unfocused like she was watching for something. Bella turned to Jasper and asked, "What was all that about?"

He looked at her, reading her emotions he said, "There's no need to be jealous, Bella. His feelings for the girl are purely innocent. The way he feels about Rosalie and Alice to be honest."

Bella nodded, then turned and looked at Alice confused as she spoke, "Why is Emmett going to Chicago?"

"He is?" my confused question was covered by Emmett's, "I am?"

My family and the dogs all had to laugh at the confusion that was written all over both mine and Emmett's faces. We had just summed up what we all were thinking in a matter of two words really.

"Yeah, for whatever reason I can see him at the Clarence Buckingham Memorial Fountain and Garden but I can't see why he is there yet."

Suddenly the first warning bell rang and we all started back into the school, Edward joined us and after Alice had filled him in, taking about two seconds to do it as well. He frowned then said, "That's what she meant with home… Chicago…"

"What?" Jacob said.

"You're obviously wasn't listening when we were talking, maybe if you kept your mind away from figuring out what to buy Nessie for her birthday then you would know that Chastity was changed in Chicago in 1918." Edward said, his face thoughtful as he thought about the conversation he had with the female vampire.

She confused him and Bella and I didn't like her very much, i felt like she was trying to split my family up. Somehow I knew what Edward was going to say next.

"I have to go and see what she wanted to speak to me about."

Alice just shook her head, "You're not going to Chicago, Edward. It was Emmett that I saw there not you."

I hissed through my teeth, "Why is Emmett chasing the object of Edward's new obsession to Chicago?"

Alice shrugged and walked off to our next class, Bella was however determined that Edward wouldn't leave so she grabbed both Renesmee's and Jacob's arms and pulled them away from Edward before they could walk off to the class they were suppose to be in.

I turned to Emmett who was still shocked that he was going to Chicago. I was confused, why was Edward sending Emmett to Chicago when it was his problem to sort out?

"I am not sending Emmett anywhere, Rose." Edward growled at me darkly.

I rolled my eyes at him, 'Get out of my head, Edward.'

Again he growled and stomped off with Renesmee and Jacob. I noticed that Jacob was trailing the two of them, staying safe from Edward I suspected after the last time he was in a bad mood. Bella walked up to me, Seth next to her.

"See you at lunch, Rose." she said with a small smile. She understood why I so upset about this she didn't want Edward to go.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, before turning to Emmett, "Go to class you big goof ball."

He kissed my check and wondered off after Leah, she never walked too close to us because she said that even after 20 years we still reeked as much as we did on the first day. I was beginning to wonder if I should just shoot the girl and put her out of her misery.

Jasper and I walked off to our Computer Applications class where I knew we would get bored out of all our enhanced senses. Why had I agreed to pose as a teenager again? Oh yeah, I didn't get much choice.

I made my way over to the back of the class and watched satisfied that the males in the class were happy with drooling over my perfect body. Edward would call me vain but I was happy with myself unlike Mr. I have a daughter and a wife but I still have to brood like crazy.

Jasper looked at me with a frown as he sat down next to me, "If you could sense the lust and jealousy in this room right now, Rosalie, you wouldn't feel as satisfied with yourself as you do. Even Mr. Parton is going to have a heart attack."

I gagged, "Ewwwww…. Thanks, Jazz. Just what I needed a teacher drooling all over me."

"If it makes you feel better the girl on the right with dark hair, the one that was with Chastity-" as if he needed to make it any clearer that she was a vampire- "she feels rather murderous right now. It looks like you stole her crown for making people drop dead when they look at you."

I smirked again, then when I saw her glance two rows ahead of me I smiled at her and waved. She hissed under her breath at me, making me smirk again. She didn't like me very much by the looks of things. "Well isn't that a problem. I already have an enemy and I haven't even made it to lunch yet."

Jasper looked like he was going to fall off his chair as he started chuckling; we quickly got to work on the tasks our lovely teacher had given us.

By the time lunch came around we were all ready to go home again, even Bella who hadn't been to school for twenty years. We had let the story spread that all of us Cullen's had moved to Canada or somewhere like that and had to stay away from Forks town.

We all grabbed our lunch trays and got something to eat, that we would never actually eat. We just handed it over to the Wolves who thankfully all had big appetites. As I sat down next to Emmett I heard my name being said from someone with a Russian accent.

The rest of my family, apart from Jasper, looked up at me and I shrugged. Sitting down next to Emmett and Renesmee we all started talking about the things that were happening around us.

"That Sevastian guy… he gives me the creeps." Bella said, "He was staring at me and Alice for the best part of Algrabra. I think they kind hate us don't you guys?"

"You should have seen the death glares dad was getting of Anastasya," Renesmee laughed, I could see she was holding Jacob's hand under the table by the way Edward had his jaw clenched together. "It was like she wanted to start world war three on him or something."

Bella laughed quietly at this, it was hard to imagine perfect Edward doing being involved in a world war, and then again we had all be in a war twenty years ago. One that saved all our lives.

"Oh," Alice said.

We all turned at looked at her confused, everyone but Edward that was.

"Alice, hunny?" Jasper asked.

"Well that is going to make this year a lot of fun." Edward said with a huge smirk on his face.

"What is?" Jacob said.

"Next week they are going to try and jump parenting lessons on us, and with that I mean the girls are going to be put through pregnancies and motherhood for the whole school year." Alice explained. "And they guys are going to be taught how to be fathers."

Bella, Renesmee, Leah and the boys stared at her, Jasper managed to speak first, "A whole year? How the hell are we supposed to do anything for a year?"

"Don't worry Jasper, we'll be fine." Alice said, patting his arm softly. "It'll be fun; we even get to wear the sympathy bellies to represent the last three months of the pregnancies so by Christmas we should have our wonderful bouncing babies."

"Alice, I couldn't see my feet when I was pregnant with Nessie; how the hell am I suppose to walk with one of those on? I know what they weigh." Bella asked, panic in her voice as she remembered what she had gone through with Renesmee.

Edward laughed quietly, "calm down, bella love. You'll be fine; it'll be different this time around. They wont weigh a thing trust me."

Jacob frowned at Edward and said, "You're balance is better so you wont fall flat on your face either, Bells."

"Thanks Jake." Bella snapped at him.

"What about our School work?" I asked, not that I was really interested I had been through school too many times to count. "How will that work out with a screaming baby toy?"

"They have decided that we need to take the babies into every class and if you are in different classes then your partner and you need to decide who will being have the baby." Alice sang out. I could tell she was really hyped about this year.

It was change from the normal boring school year that was for sure, and then Alice sang out, "It's only the freshman, sophomores and juniors are doing it this year… oh and next year. We get to do this three times, Bella. Once the easy version of it and then medium and then hard. This is going to be great! And we could have twins or triplets or quads!"

Bella groaned and I didn't blame her. But at least with us forewarned we could make sure that we would be ready at home. Alice would make sure we had clothes, cribs, and the lot ready in our rooms and in the dogs "kennel". She would go over board as always.

"Alice, do we know what we are going to have?" Renesmee asked.

"Nope…" the annoying little pixie even popped the bloody P when she said this. "It gets picked out of the pc system once they know who is coupled. Oh, Jasper I can't wait! We're going to be parents for a whole three years, including the school holidays."

Emmett laughed; I was beginning to wonder when he was going to say something, "How the hell are we going to be able to hunt with babies strapped to us?"

Seth looked at him like he was going to die or something, "Go in groups like you normally do?"

"Oh yeah, right…"

"On a happier note," Emmett interrupted, huge goofy smile on his face, "Leah's imprinted."

Seth choked on his drink; Jacob froze in place his eyes snapping on Leah, who went bright red.

"No shit?" Seth spluttered out at his sister.

"His name is Chris Hollowly." Emmett continued, obvious to Leah's red face. I thought it was quite funny; making a dog squirm was extremely entertaining.

"Shut up, leech!" Leah growled at my husband, which in turn had me growling at her.

Dimitri's POV:

I watched as Chastity packed some clothes into a duffle bag and walked out the door to her car. She didn't even tell Alexandra what had happened that made her react like this. I wanted to kill Cullen for making my darling wife so irrational. As she sped off down the street and to the port.

I knew she would be on the road for a day or two, depending on how she decided to drive. If she was going to be her usual careful driver then it would be closer to two days before I heard off her, and if it drove like a maniac a day and a half maybe.

I explained to Alexandra that Chastity needed to go somewhere and that she would be back in a few days and that I didn't know what was wrong as she wouldn't tell me. Everyone knew Chastity could be damn secretive at times, so she didn't press me. I hurried back to school in the Volkswagen that Alexandra drove and rushed into the school to tell my siblings what was going on.

"Hey, Dimitri!" a velvet voice called out from behind me, I turned and glared at the speaker. I knew who it was and my lips curled back over my teeth. My siblings were down the hall and they saw my aggressive stance.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I hissed between my clenched teeth. There was nothing I didn't want to do more then sink my teeth into the idiot's throat and tear his neck wide open.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dimitri." he said still pleasant.

'A mind reader? That's interesting.' I thought with a smirk.

"An illusionist, also interesting. Did Chastity say were she was going?"

I growled at him, "I told you to leave her alone, Cullen. She doesn't want you to go near her, understood?"

I turned on my heel and saw that my brothers had managed to get through the crowds to me, "Is everything alright, Dimitri?" Stefan asked, eyeing up the Cullen's.

"Yes, just making a point to Cullen. Let's go." I turned to Cullen once more and hissed, "I find out you've been anywhere near her then I will personally hunt down your entire family and tear them to shreds. I'll start with that pretty little mate of yours."

This time it was Cullen that growled at me, he didn't know just how serious I was being. Nothing would make my day more then tearing him to shreds.

I walked off to my next lesson, Advanced Programme Biology, knowing full well that I had it with Bella. She was an interesting type of Vampire; she acted like nothing in the world could break her but Edward leaving her.

I took my seat in the back of class, looking towards her as she sat down next to her foster brother. I smirked at the stories that I had heard about the Cullen's, nothing made my sisters happy then to gossip and I knew they had plenty to talk about with the Cullen's being her. I was barely taking any notice to my actual Biology lesson as I was thinking of ways to kill Bella in case Cullen didn't get my point.

I heard her phone vibrate in her pocket and she reached to get it, Emmett covered her and I listened as she read it out so that Leah could hear her as well. It looked important by the sounds of things.

**Bella, I want you to keep away from Dimitri. Trust me don't even talk to him if you can help it. I don't want anything happening to you or Nessie. Love you love. Edward. XXx**

Emmett, Bella and Leah all turned to look at me, Emmett looked like he was going to jump out of his seat and attack me right then and there. Bella frowned at me, she was probably wondering what I had done for Cullen to react like he had done. Maybe if he had left my wife alone then he wouldn't have to worry about his poor little wifey getting torn to shreds.

Chastity's POV:

I drove like a maniac all the way down to Chicago and when I got here I felt like I was coming home. It made a nice change to see my home town, I drove with my music quieter then a normal human would have it as I found a hotel to spend the day in. I promised Dimitri that I would ring him once I got here and that I would do.

I would have to go home tomorrow as well but I hoped that Edward got the message and follow me here. I parked outside a hotel and climbed out of my car, it was twilight now and lights were starting to come on, I walked into the Hotel and got my room key, managing to give a few of the older guys a near heart attack in the process.

When I got into the room I looked out of the window and brushed my hair out with my hand. Then I pulled my phone out of my bag and rang home.

"Chastity?"

I smiled as I heard the voice of my husband, "Yeah its me, Dimitri. And before you ask I am fine."

"You need to come home, baby. I miss you."

Again I smiled, "I miss you too, babes. I'll be back in a couple of day's time, like I promised I needed to do this."

I could imagine him frowning on the other side of the phone, and I had to suppress a laugh. He seemed irritated by something and I would ask him what was up when I got a chance.

"I know it's just not the same without you here."

He sounded guilty about something as well as irritated. "What's wrong, love? You sound pissed?"

"Oh, nothing." Dimitri sighed. "I had a run in with Cullen."

I growled, "Which Cullen?"

He went silent, this made me angry. "Which Cullen, Dimitri?!" I repeated, trying to calm myself down.

"Edward…" he mumbled.

I half screamed in his eye, then caught myself and hung up on him. Needless to say that he would be ringing me every five minutes and texting every ten now that he couldn't irritate me in person. I dropped my phone on the fall and walked into the bathroom to change.

An hour later I decided to take a walk around the city I had grown up in. It was nice to see some of the things that were new when I was a child. When I walked into the gardens to look at the Clarence Buckingham Memorial Fountain and Garden, I smelled something familiar. I looked around and I saw him.

Emmett Cullen.

I hissed as he turned to look at me, he smiled and said, "Took you long enough, Chastity. I come in peace or whatever you want to call it. Edward sent me."

I frowned, "Why didn't he just come himself?"

"That you might want to ask your mate." Emmett spat at me, it looked like we were going to have a hard time getting along if he was already talking about Dimitri like that. I never said that I thought his blonde mate was a trashy sleaze or anything.

"Ok, what do you or more, what does Edward want?"

Emmett shrugged, "You tell me, you were the one that said that you were going home."

I sighed, I knew he was right so I took a step towards Emmett; he tensed for a second then he must have realized that I was harmless, well as harmless as a hundred and ten pound vampire could be, because he relaxed. "I wanted to know where he heard that song from… it's just I remember it very vaguely, extremely vaguely. I don't remember much of my human life."

"I'm confused. Why do you want to know anything about your human life…?" **(AN: Sorry but it doesn't look like it is hard to confuse Emmett now does it lol)** Emmett asked he looked confused as well as sounding it.

"Edward reminds me of someone." I started to explain but Emmett held his hand up to me and pulled out his mobile.

"Edward, this is confusing me, you talk to her yourself. I don't care if your hunting with Bella and Nessie. Talk before I come home and kick your like ass for being a prick." he hissed into the phone.

I smirked at Emmett then took another careful step towards him as he held me his mobile, "Hello?"

"Chastity, are you alright? You looked like you were upset about something." Edward's velvet voice rang through the phone and I smiled.

"I'm fine, Edward. Just a bit confused that's all. Where did you know that song from, the one you were singing?"

"This song _"Ribbons fall and your hair tumbles down. Your sweet fragrance fills the air. Darkness falls on the small sleepy town I reach out and your not there. And though I'm miles away from you we have to be apart. My dreams know where to find you; you're no farther than my heart. Raindrops fall and stream down my face, they hide the tears that I cry. All the phone calls that I tried to make, I rehearsed those words a million times. I recall each tender moment when you said "I love you". Tear drops fall, they fall all around me, and all I have are dreams of you?"_

_I nodded and said, "Yeah that one."_

_I heard Edward sigh at the other end, "One sec. Yes Bella Emmett fine, I'll be there in a second. Sorry, Chastity. Elizabeth Mason, my birth mother, she used to sing it to my sis…"_

_I frowned, why had he stop talking? I didn't understand how his mother and mine could have the same name, but then again both mason and Elizabeth were common names back in the late 1800s and early 1900s. "Edward? Edward? Are you alright?"_

_It was still silent on the other end of the phone, I could hear someone running, Edward maybe. Then suddenly someone barked for Jacob to go to bella and Renesmee._

_Then I heard a stranger speak to me, "Chastity, this is Carlisle Cullen. Edward asked me to ask you if you would come back to the house with Emmett and we can speak then. There are something that need to be cleared up, I'll arrange for your car to be picked up and set to your home. My daughter Alice has booked you a flight back here."_

_I nodded and handed Emmett the phone back after a few moments more. I stared at the lit up fountain over Emmett's shoulder and said, "Looks like your stuck with me for a while longer, Emmett."_

"_So I gathered. What is it with you and him anyway?"_

_I shrugged and started walking back to the hotel with Emmett hot on my heels and boy could that guy talk up a storm. I hurried up to my room, went to hand my room key back in and pay to find out the tab had already been paid for and walked back out. All the time Emmett never shut up. I was going to be deaf or dead by the time I got back to Petersburg._

"_Emmett, do me a favor would you?"_

_He nodded, "OK, then?"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!!"_

"_But-"_

"_No, I don't want to hear another word from you until I am in Petersburg understood."_

_He just nodded this time and drove me to the airport in some flashy fast car that I didn't take any notice of. Once we were on the plan my ears started to recover from the onslaught I had been given a while ago by Emmett's mouth. I wondered if Rosalie, his beautiful mate, would get like this or would she have a way to shut him up._

_By the time we got back to Petersburg I just wanted to get this chat with the Cullen's over with, I didn't know how my family would react to me going into their house but I didn't care. I was going to find out what was going on and why Edward had stopped speaking to me like he did._

_I walked into the Terminal and looked around; Emmett took my arm and pulled me gently over to the exit. We looked out and frown._

"_A little warning that the sun out would have been nice…" Emmett muttered to me and I nodded in agreement._

"_Looks like you guys need a hand with something," a chirpy sing song voice came out from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned and saw Alice the little pixie. She was dressed from head to toe in longs sleeves and trousers and on her head she was wearing a hat to protect her face from the sun. She handed Emmett some of his things and looked at me._

"_I haven't really got anything that would fit you, but you look like you are ready enough for the sun. Here wear this." She handed me a hat and waited until Emmett came back with his new clothes on, before we walked outside and to the car that Alice had left waiting. I noticed that someone was sat in the driver's seat._

"_Jazz!" Emmett said as he dived into the passenger seat, Alice rolled her eyes and climbed in the back. I guess I was riding with them. The drive back to the Cullen's was quiet nobody really spoke much; well Emmett did until Alice threatened to tie his jeep to the top if the Eifel tower._

"_Why didn't I think of that?" I muttered._

"_Speaking of jeeps. Why the hell did you try and take me off the road the other day?" Emmett growled at me._

"_Shut up, Emmett. I heard what you thought of that the other day. If there had been one scratch on my jaguar I would have hunted you down and slaughtered you like a pig." I growled back in no mood for his attitude._

_I looked out of the window as we pulled into the Cullen's garage an hour later and was suddenly worried about what this talk would be about…_


	3. The Truth

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ROBERT PATTISON AND KELLEN LUTZ WOULD BE ALL MINE!!! I AM STILL WISHING FOR ONE OF THEM TOO BE MINE LOL

THIS STORY IS SET ABOUT 10 YEARS AFTER BREAKING DAWN, BUT EXPECT SOME FLASHBACKS, OLD AND NEW CHARACTERS ALONG WITH THE CULLEN'S

I OWN THE PETERSBURG COVEN, THEY ARE MY CREATION SO NO MOANING!!!!!!!!

I now have a new laptop as the old one fried the reason I haven't been able to update *grrrr* and I have glasses so I can c what I am writing lol

_________________________________________________________

"_Jazz!" Emmett said as he dived into the passenger seat, Alice rolled her eyes and climbed in the back. I guess I was riding with them. The drive back to the Cullen's was quiet nobody really spoke much; well Emmett did until Alice threatened to tie his jeep to the top if the Eifel tower._

"_Why didn't't I think of that?" I muttered._

"_Speaking of jeeps. Why the hell did you try and take me off the road the other day?" Emmett ggrowled at me._

"_Shut up, Emmett. I heard what you thought of that the other day. If there had been one scratch on my jaguar I would have hunted you down and slaughtered you like a pig." I growled back in no mood for his attitude._

_I looked out of the window as we pulled into the Cullen's garage an hour later and was suddenly worried about what this talk would be about…_

_________________________________________________

Edward's POV:

Since that phone call last night I had nervously been pacing in the living room, Renesmee was in a mood with me for not rejoining them on the hunt and Bella was concerned. Rosalie snarled once she found out that Emmett was bringing Chastity back to the house, our home, our safe haven. Even when Alice had said that she and Jasper were driving down to the airport to pick Emmett and Chastity up she stormed out of the house.

This morning Jacob and Seth were in the middle of an elaborate game of chess, utilizing three joined boards—spread out along the back wall—and their own complicated set of rules. They wouldnt let me play; only Alice and Bella would play games with me.

Renesmee was to her computer just around the corner from them and I could hear her monitors working. Renesmee and Alice were working on a fashion design project for all the girls' wardrobes, but Rosalie did not join her today, to stand behind her and direct cut and color as Renesmee's hand traced over the touch sensitive screens (Carlisle and I had had to tweak that system a bit, given that most such screens responded to temperature, not that Renesmee needed that). Instead, this morning Rosalie sprawled sullenly on the sofa and started flipping through twenty channels a second on the flat screen, never pausing. I could hear her trying to decide whether or not to go out to the garage and tune her BMW again.

Esme was upstairs, humming over a new set of blue prints. Bella was curled up with a book, one of her classics; Leah was sat outside away from us as always. I didn't get why she was still with us after twenty years, she still didn't't like us very much. There would be the odd day where Leah would get on with Bella, Esme and Alice but never the rest of us.

Renesmee leaned her head around the wall after a moment and started mouthing

Seth's next moves, she had her phone in her hand, obviously texting with Alice—Seth sat on the floor with his back to her—to Jacob, who kept his expression very smooth as he cut off Seth's favorite piece.

And I, for the first time since I had meet Bella I felt ashamed, went to sit at the exquisite Grand piano stationed just off the entryway.

I ran my hand gently up the scales, testing the pitch. The tuning was still perfect.

Upstairs, Esme paused what she was doing and cocked her head to the side. Bella looked up from her book and smiled sweetly.

I began the first line of the tune that had suggested itself to me in the car the day I meet Chastity, pleased that it sounded even better than I'd imagined.

_Edward is playing again_, Esme thought joyously, a smile breaking across her face. She got up from her desk, and flitted silently to the head of the stairs.

I added a harmonizing line, letting the central melody weave through it. Esme sighed with contentment, sat down on the top step, and leaned her head against the banister.

_A new song. It's been so long. What a lovely tune. _Esme thought as Bella closed her book. I hadn't composed a tune since Renesmee had been born. I had little to celebrate or little reason to do this. I would play Bella and Renesmee's lullabies for them all the time, but this was new.

I let the melody lead in a new direction, following it with the bass line.

_Edward is composing again?_ Rosalie thought, and her teeth clenched together in fierce resentment. In that moment, she slipped, and I could read all her underlying outrage. I saw why she was in such a poor temper with me. Why killing Chastity Mason wouldn't bothered her conscience at all.

With Rosalie, it was always about vanity.

The music came to an abrupt halt, and I laughed before I could help myself, a sharp bark of amusement that broke off quickly as I threw my hand over my mouth.

Rosalie turned to glare at me, her eyes sparking with chagrined fury.

Seth, Renesmee and Jacob turned to stare, too, and I heard Esme's confusion. Esme was downstairs in a flash, pausing to glance between Rosalie and me.

"Don't stop, Edward," Esme encouraged after a strained moment.

I started playing again, turning my back on Rosalie while trying very hard to control the grin from stretching across my face. She got to her feet and stalked out of the room, more angry than embarrassed. But certainly quite embarrassed.

_If you say anything I will hunt you like a dog._

I smothered another laugh.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Bella called after her. Rosalie didn't't turn. She continued, back ramrod straight, to the garage and then squirmed under her car as if she could bury herself there.

"What's that about?" Renesmee asked me.

"I don't have the faintest idea," I lied.

Leah grumbled, frustrated, she wanted to know anything that could wind Rosalie up.

"Keep playing," Bella urged. My hands had paused again.

I did as she asked, and she came to stand behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

The song was compelling, but incomplete. I toyed with a bridge, but it didn't't seem right somehow.

"It's charming. Does it have a name?" Esme asked.

"Not yet."

"Is there a story to it?" Bella asked a smile in her voice. This gave her very great pleasure, and I felt guilty for having neglected my music for so long. It had been selfish.

"It's…another lullaby, I suppose." I got the bridge right then. It led easily to the next movement, taking on a life of its own.

"A lullaby," she repeated to herself.

There was a story to this melody, and once I saw that, the pieces fell into place effortlessly. The story was a sleeping child in a narrow bed, her dark hair thick and wild and twisted like seaweed across the pillow…

Renesmee left Jacob to his own devices and came to sit next to me on the bench. In her wind chime voice, she sketched out a wordless descant two octaves above the melody.

"I like it," I murmured. "But how about this?"

I added her line to the harmony—my hands were flying across the keys now to work all the pieces together—modifying it a bit, taking it in a new direction…

She caught the mood, and sung along.

"Yes. Perfect," I said.

Bella squeezed my shoulder.

But I could see the end now, with Renesmee's voice rising above the tune and taking it to another place. I could see how the song must end, because the sleeping child was different now, and it was wrong and sad, she had become a different being all together from the infant she once was. The song drifted toward that realization, slower and lower now. Renesmee's voice lowered, too, and became solemn, a tone that belonged under the echoing arches of a candlelit cathedral.

I played the last note, and then bowed my head over the keys.

Bella stroked my hair. "It's going to be fine, Edward. This is going to work out for the best."

_You deserve the truth, my son. Fate owes you that. _Esme thought softly.

"Thanks," I whispered, wishing I could believe it.

_Family does't always come in convenient packages._

I laughed once without humor.

_You, out of everyone on this planet, are perhaps best equipped to deal with such a difficult quandary. You are the best and the brightest of us all._

I sighed. Every mother thought the same of her son.

Esme was still full of joy that my heart had finally been touched after all this time, no matter the potential for tragedy. She'd thought I would always be alone until Bella walked into my life, now that my baby sister could be alive as well… She was extremely happy for me…

_She'lol have to love you back; after all she is your sister._ She thought suddenly, catching me by surprise with the direction of her thoughts. _If she's a bright girl._ She smiled. _But I can't imagine anyone being so slow they wouldn't't see the caring angel you are._

"Stop it, Mom, you're making me blush," I teased. Her words, though improbable, did cheer me.

Renesmee laughed and picked out the top hand of "Heart and Soul." I grinned and completed the simple harmony with her. Then I favored her with a performance of

"Chopsticks."

She giggled, and then sighed.

"So I wish you'd tell me what you were laughing at Rose about," Bella said. "But I can see that you won't."

"Nope."

She flicked my ear with her finger.

"Be nice, Bella," Esme chided. "Edward is being a gentleman."

"But I want to know."

I laughed at the whining tone she put on. Then I said, "Here, Esme," and began playing her favorite song, an unnamed tribute to the love I'd watched between her and Carlisle for so many years.

"Thank you, dear." She squeezed my shoulder again.

I didn't't have to concentrate to play the familiar piece. Instead I thought of Rosalie, still figuratively writhing in mortification in the garage, and I grinned to myself.

Having discovered the potency of jealousy for myself, I had a small amount of pity for her. It was a wretched way to feel. Of course, her jealously was a thousand times more petty than mine. Quite the fox in the manger scenario.

I wondered how Rosalie's life and personality would have been different if she had not always been the most beautiful. Would she have been a happier person if beauty hadn't at all times been her strongest selling point? Less egocentric? More compassionate? Well, I supposed it was useless to wonder, because the past was done, and she always had been the most beautiful. Even when human, she had ever lived in the spotlight of her own loveliness. Not that she'd minded. The opposite—she'd loved admiration above almost anything else. That hadn't changed with the loss of her mortality.

It was no surprise then, taking this need as a given, that she'd been offended when

I had not, from the beginning, worshiped her beauty the way she expected all males to worship. Not that she'd wanted me in any way—far from it. But it had aggravated her that I did not want her, despite that. She was used to being wanted.

It was different with Jasper and Carlisle—they were already both in love. I was completely unattached, and yet still remained obstinately unmoved.

I'd thought that old resentment was buried. That she was long passed it.

And she had been…until the day that I finally found someone whose beauty touched me the way hers had not.

Rosalie had relied on the belief that if I did not find her beauty worth worshiping, then certainly there was no beauty on earth that would reach me. She'd been furious since the moment I'd saved Bella's life, guessing, with her shrewd female intuition, the interest that I was all but unconscious of myself.

Rosalie was mortally offended that I had found some insignificant human girl more appealing than her. Now she was offended that I found a vampire other then my mate wife and soul mate and daughter more attractive than her. Even if the girl was my dead sister.

I suppressed the urge to laugh again.

It bothered me some, though, the way she saw Chastity. Rosalie actually thought the girl was plain. How could she believe that? It seemed incomprehensible to me. A product of the jealousy, no doubt.

"Oh!" Renesmee said abruptlyy, after checking her phone. "Guys, guess what?"

I saw what she'd just read and my hands froze on the keys.

"What, Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighborhood, sin't that nice?"

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, feeling the tension in my shoulders.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to Petersburg?" I hissed at Esme and Renesmee.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Calm down, Edward. It's not their first visit."

My teeth clenched together. It was their first visit since we had moved to Petersburg, and Chastity was in the area as well.

Esme frowned at my expression. "They never hunt here. You know that. And Chastity is no human, Edward."

But Jasper's brother of sorts and the little vampire he loved were not like us; they hunted the usual way. They could not be trusted around humans really and they could't be trusted around my baby sister if that is who she is.

"When?" I demended.

Renesmee pursed her lips unhappily, but told me what I needed to know. Monday morning. _Alice said that they will get along fine with Chastity, dad. _She thought.

"Probably," I agreed, and then turned away from her. "You ready for this, guys?"

"I thought they were't going to get here to this afternoon?"

"I can hear their thoughts; they'lol be here in a few minutes. I guess it's up to you if you want to leave."

"Okay, fine. Let me get to Rose first."

"Sure." With the mood Rosalie was in, it wouldn't't work.

_You really have lost it, Edward,_ Seth thought as he headed toward the back door.

"I suppose I have."

"Play the new song for me, one more time," Esme asked.

"If you'd like that," I agreed, though I was a little hesitant to follow the tune to its unavoidable end—the end that had set me aching in unfamiliar ways. I thought for a moment, and then pulled the locket from my pocket and set it on the empty music stand. That helped a bit—my little memento of my baby sister as a human child.

I nodded to myself, and started playing.

Esme, Renesmee and Bella exchanged a glance, but neither one asked.

Chastity POV:

I was still sitting inside the car when Alice took my hand in hers; it was kinda weird as she didn't't really know me. She smiled kindly and said, "Everything is going to be fine, Chastity."

I nodded and finally climbed out of the car. I barely noticed a pair of long legs sticking out from underneath the red BMW next to the Mercedes I had been sat in. I knew however by the scent in the air who was in the garage with us; I didn't't need Alice's warning glance to know that this person didn't't like me.

I smirked slightly before saying, "Hey Rosalie." In the kindest voice I could muster. The only reply I got was a quiet snarl; I shrugged and followed Alice and Jasper into the house. I heard Emmett talking to the female under the car but I tuned the hissing voices out.

Alice smiled slightly as she heard a piano playing in the family room, "Edward's playing again."

Jasper smiled and disappeared as well; if I was't a vampire I doubt I would have been able to notice the quiet footsteps of the people in the house. I looked up as I reached the bottom of a staircase to see Jasper talking to a blonde man, the voice told me this male was Carlisle. As I passed into the living room the music from Edward's playing abruptly cut off.

"Chastity." The musical voice of Edward said, "Nice to see you again."

I gave him a small smile before looking at his mate and daughter. I could tell no one trusted me, but I felt the same about them at the moment. "Edward, are you going to tell me what this is all about? Why I got summoned from Chicago by Carlisle?"

Bella suddenly laughed, I looked at her confused. "What's so funny, mum?" Renesmee asked.

Bella just shook her head as we all stared at her, her laughter stopped and she looked at Edward, "You haven't told her? Edward, you'vet been fretting over who she is and you haven't told her who you think she is?"

I heard movement behind me and turned on the spot, my guard was up making me ready to defend myself. But it was only the other vampires that belonged to this clan. Alice danced across the room to where Renesmee had moved, for a half vampire she was as graceful as her aunt. Jasper smiled at me, and suddenly I felt calm again.

"Jasper." Edward cautioned, and once again I felt my guard go straight back up.

When the rest of the Cullen's moved to sit down around the room, I noticed the wolves were also here. I hadn't noticed them when I walked in, even though my mind had registered their horrendous stench. Jacob smiled at me before taking his place behind Renesmee. He rested his hands on her shoulders and I saw Edward's eyes tighten a little bit.

I let my eyes wonder over the rest of them, measuring, remembering their scents and wondering about their pasts.

The nearest person to me was Carlisle Cullen, he was stood his back to his family with a kind smile on his face. His hair was blonde and he reminded me of a movie star in his attractive looks. Esme, his wife, was now standing just behind him, her hand resting on Carlisle's back. She had long caramel colored hair and a heart-shaped face, she was small, slender but somehow round as well.

Emmett Cullen stood to the other side of Esme, he was watching me slightly wary now that he was home. I guess with his family here I was considered a threat. He was big, muscular, like a weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. I took his stance into consideration, not quite defensive and not quite aggressive but certainly ready to protect his family if he had to. A fighter, I mused.

Next to him was Jasper Hale, now he was interesting. I could see the scars that he had on his body without a problem, bite marks and lots of them. Another fighter, that was easy to see. He was muscular but lean with a mop of messy honey blonde hair. He looked like he was bracing himself for something.

Behind Emmett and Jasper stood Alice Cullen, the pixie-like, very thin vampire girl who was nice to me. She had small features, spiky black hair. She was still smiling but she kept getting a vacant look in her eyes. It looked kinda weird, something I would be asking about later on. Rosalie was stood next to her, a look of disdain across her face as she glared at me. She was statuesque, model-like, wavy gold hair to the middle of her back. And she didn't like me for some reason.

The wolves were standing by Renesmee, well all but one. The female was stood nearest the window as far away from me and the Cullen's as possible. I guessed that she couldn't stand the smell of us anymore then I could stand the smell of her.

Edward and Bella were stood across the room. Edward had a soft smile of his face as he watched me and Bella looked uncertain of what was going to happen.

Bella had very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair. Her face was heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips were a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and more straight than they are arched. She was slender but not at all muscular, and weighed about 115 pounds.

Edward was a complete contrast to her in looks. He was Lanky – not bulky, kinda boyish looking with untidy bronze hair. \he now looked amused about what I was thinking, I knew he was a mind reader but this didn't faze me one bit.

I watched as he smirked as he ran through my thoughts, then his face turned serious and he asked, "What do you remember of our human years, Chastity?"

I frowned slightly. He knew I didn't know much about my human life, it had never interested me much. Demitri had changed me so long ago it was hard for me to remember. "I do not remember much. Glimpses here and there, like the lullaby. I remember the lullaby like I had heard it only yesterday."

Suddenly a person hissed loudly behind me, a person I knew as good as the back of my hand. I spun on the spot, crouching nearly as I said into the golden eyes of my maker and husband.

"Demitri..."

"So you let them know you are back but not me?" He snarled. Edward was in front of me in an instance, his arms spread out as he crouched defensively.

"Edward, it's alright. He's my husband." I came out of my half crouch and rested a hand on Edward's shoulder, he didn't relax or come out of his crouch. "I've not even been back for an hour, sweetheart-"

"Don't sweetheart me, Chastity Romanov!" Again my husband snarled at me. He then looked at Edward, "I told you to stay away from her, Cullen!"

This time both me and the male Cullen's snarled. I swore even the Wolves growled. Edward stood now as Bella came forward, her face a picture of pure fury. "Don't you dare speak to Edward like that!"

"Chastity, we're leaving. Let's leave these lowlifes to their evening." Demitri said, ignoring Bella completely.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Demitri. I said no. I am going to hear Edward and the rest of the Cullen's out." I said, calmly. Underneath my calm posture I was however ready to kill my husband.

"You are coming home, Chastity." He snarled in answer.

"You heard the lady," Alice said, her high pitched perky voice was coated with hatred.

"Remember who made you, Chastity. I will not have an inobidient wife."

"Oh, I remember alright," I hissed, as I pushed past Edward, "It's a pity you could't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

Now I was stood in front of my husband, my anger brimming over into my voice and eyes. He glared back at me with the same fury that I felt, but his eyes were cold. Alice hissed a millisecond before Edward tried grabbing my arm. He was however a second to late as I felt Demitri's hand across my cheek. I stumbled into Edward's arms und heard the rush of a struggle and three different snarls before Bella and Esme shouted in unison, "Enough!"

I looked up and saw my husband being restrained by Emmett and Jasper. Edward was holding me against his chest but I knew that he had his teeth clenched together in fury. We all knew I was fine, I didn't't break easily none of us did, but I was hurt deep inside. My husband since 1917 had raised his hand to me, something he had never done before. I was in shock.

Carlisle stepped forward and said to Demitri, "You should leave. I will not be responsible for what my sons to do you if you stay. Chastity will come back to you if she wants, but she is welcome to stay here for as long as she wants."

Demitri hissed at him, but stormed out of the house. I was torn between going after him and staying behind. Edward tightened his grip on me and I realized he was worried about my safety.

I stayed put, but pushed Edward away so I could stand again. Bella helped me up and lead me over to the couch, where I collapsed crying tearlessly. She rubbed my back trying to soothe me but it was a certain somebody that got to me.

"Give her a minute, Bells. She's in shock…" Rosalie's voice rang out softly over the confusion in the room. Everyone was talking at once and it was hard not to get frustrated.

I looked up confused as I felt a movement close to me, Edward was watching me with sad eyes. I could tell that he was furious under the calm composure. I wanted to smile at him, let him know I was fine, just a little shaken. His eyes tightened as he read my thoughts, a quiet hiss escaped his lips and everyone quieted down.

"You're not fine, Chas." He said, before walking out of the room.

Alice watched him leave and said quietly as everyone looked at her, "He just needs a minute. I think we all do."

Everything was silent for a while, nobody but the wolves moved a muscle. I sat between Esme and Bella, both rubbing my back softly, trying to calm me. Alice was staring at Jasper a silent conversation seemed to be happening, Rosalie and Emmett were standing in the corner of the room talking so low that even I could't hear them. Esme and Carlisle were watching Bella and me sitting quietly. Jacob and his wolf friends were sat outside the farest window and talking quietly as well. I could sense Edward in the forest around the house.

Slowly I began to stand up, only for four pairs of hands to shoot out and make a grab for me. I didn't realize that Esme, Alice and Rosalie had shoot across the room the minute I did move. I moved away from the hands that tried to restrain me with a small sigh, "I'm just going to check on Edward. I think I offended him with my thoughts."

Alice looked slightly doubtful but the others let me go. I smiled sweetly and went outside. I looked into the forest, following my instincts I started off into the forest. It didn't take me long to find Edward leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Edward." I started quietly.

He looked towards me, his eyes opening to small slits. "What?" his voice hinted that he was still mad at me for thinking what I did before. I didn't wince although I wanted to, mentally I was kicking myself.

"Sorry?" I said, even though it came out more like a question then an apology. "Demitri is slightly possessive, Edward. He's not used to sharing me in any way."

"So he hits you a lot does he then?" came from Edward as cold as ice. I frowned at him.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean, Chastity? Because some of us are having a hard time understanding!"

"Demitri has never laid a hand on me before, never once has he hit me before today." I spoke calmly.

Edward's POV:

"Don't defend him, Chas. Don't do that." I hissed trough clenched teeth.

My sister looked at me confused, _I wasn't defending him, Edward. Demitri is my husband I love him just as much as he loves me._

"Enough to let him beat you?", was my reply to her thoughts. She didn't even know who she was yet, who I was and why I cared for her so much. The moment that vile creature had laid a hand on her, the flashback to my childhood was as strong as if I was there once again. The reason I had froze for a second too long.

_Flashback:_

"_Get here, bitch!" Edward Sr. screamed, his hard hand crashing down on my mother's face. Once again my father was steaming drunk. It was shortly before the Influenza had infected my family._

_My mother's screams rang through the cottage that we lived in. My sisters sobs were loud in the next room. I knew this all too well, but yet I was unable to stop it. Every time the monster beat my mother I would do as she pleaded and go to my baby sister, Chastity Elizabeth, to calm her. To protect her. Anything to stop the monster attacking her, hurting her in any way._

_Once again my 16 year old sister was curled up in the corner of her room, her body trembling from the fear that she could be next. I walked to her carefully and pulled her into my arms, pulling her close to me so that she could feel protected._

_Flashback End_

"He would never do that to me, Edward! How dare you say something like that?!" Chastity hissed.

"That's how it all started with mother, Chas. But then again you wouldn't remember this, I shouldn't either." I said quietly as she turned her back to me and started off into the forest. She was offended with what I accused Demitri with doing.

She froze in her tracks, her thoughts jumbled, uncertain about what I just said. She was piecing everything together. Then slowly, even more slower than a human would move, she turned to face me.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper, her golden eyes resting uncertain on my face.

"Our father, Edward Sr would beat our mother when he was drunk. You're my sister, Chastity Elizabeth Mason." I said it fast, letting the truth hit her hard. I knew that she would get over it just as quick.

She stood shocked for a moment or two before she shook her head. "That can't be."

"It's true, Chas. You're my baby sister."

She just stared at me for a moment or two before she shot across the clearing floor and into my arms. She pressed her face against my chest and I hugged her tightly. Something that felt natural for me, hugging my baby sister to my chest once more.

Chastity looked at me, a small smile on her face and she said, "I never thought I would find you. I always knew something was missing, someone wasn't there that I needed."

I stroked her hair and smiled, "Well, here I am now. I think I have a lot of making up to do."

She smirked, "Yeah, for a start you could make it up with Demitri. After I've spoken to him of course."

She was a sneaky devil, I would give her that. I just nodded and said, "I shall be civil to him, that is all I can promise, Chastity."

"So old-fashioned still, my dear brother." Chastity laughed as we walked back to the house. Her arm was wrapped around my waist and mine was around her shoulders. "I bet you waited to be wed before you put out didn't you?"

I stopped short, shocked. I couldn't believe that anyone could use such old-fashioned words and then go straight into something that teenagers nowadays would use. My face must have been a picture because I could hear Emmett laughing. I had forgotten that we were near the house.

"Did I give you a heart attack, dear brother?" Chastity smirked.

"Considering that I am already extremely dead, Chas. That would be slightly hard to do." I answered.

"Yeah, well. I'm sure I heard a heart beat just then. Maybe I kicked started you again." She laughed.

I could hear the rest of my family laughing along with her. I was grateful to the gods that they would get on with Chastity. I was sure that Emmett had found a partner in crime now. That worried me slightly, he was already a force to be reckoned with now but putting him and my baby sister together could be fatal.


	4. betrayal and babies

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ROBERT PATTISON AND KELLEN LUTZ WOULD BE ALL MINE!!! I AM STILL WISHING FOR ONE OF THEM TOO BE MINE LOL**

**THIS STORY IS SET ABOUT 10 YEARS AFTER BREAKING DAWN, BUT EXPECT SOME FLASHBACKS, OLD AND NEW CHARACTERS ALONG WITH THE CULLEN'S**

**I OWN THE PETERSBURG COVEN, THEY ARE MY CREATION SO NO MOANING!!!!!!!!**

**For everyone who hasn't read my other stories, I have just moved to Germany and have only just got my internet back so from now on u will be getting regular updates (once a week on every story, unless my boyfriend fries the laptop we share lol)**

Dimitri POV:

I can't believe it, if Anastasia hadn't seen her herself. Chastity told me that she would be in Chicago for a few days, and now she was back in the State and she didn't even think to call me. But that wasn't what was pissing me off, it was the fact that she was running straight to the filthy Cullen´s. I had heard stories about them in the past… stories that go back 20 years, with their filthy hounds and their half-blood child.

No child should be able to live as part human and part vampire. It is against the logics of this world. She is a misfit, a danger that should be destroyed. The Volturi should have destroyed her years ago, now it is up to my family to bring my beautiful wife back to where she belongs. At my side and as far away from those traitors as possible.

I walked into the open door of the Cullen's house and saw her, standing not even 5 Meters away from the child. She was speaking to the bronze haired Cullen and his pretty wife. He asked, "What do you remember of our human years, Chastity?"

I frowned slightly. He knew she didn't know much about her human life; it had never interested her much. I had changed her so long ago it was hard for her to remember. "I do not remember much. Glimpses here and there, like the lullaby. I remember the lullaby like I had heard it only yesterday." She replied. Suddenly I hissed loudly, my anger getting the best of me. Chastity spun on the spot, crouching low as we looked into each other's golden eyes. "Demitri..."

"So you let them know you are back but not me?" I snarled. Cullen was in front of her in an instance, his arms spread out as he crouched defensively. The others got to their feet ready to defend their fool. I growled back towards them as I stared at my wife.

"Edward, it's alright. He's my husband." Chastity came out of her half crouch and rested a hand on Cullen's shoulder, he didn't relax or come out of his crouch, and I showed him my teeth at the displeasure of her touching him. "I've not even been back for an hour, sweetheart-"

"Don't sweetheart me, Chastity Romanov!" Again I snarled at her. I then looked at Edward, "I told you to stay away from her, Cullen!"

This time both Chastity and the male Cullen's who snarled. I swore even the Wolves growled. Edward stood now as Bella came forward, her face a picture of pure fury. "Don't you dare speak to Edward like that!"

"Chastity, we're leaving. Let's leave these lowlifes to their evening." I said, ignoring Bella completely.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Demitri. I said no. I am going to hear Edward and the rest of the Cullen's out." Chas said, calmly. Underneath my calm posture I was however ready to kill my wife. "You are coming home, Chastity." I snarled in answer.

"You heard the lady," Alice said, her high pitched perky voice was coated with hatred.

"Remember who made you, Chastity. I will not have an inobidient wife."

"Oh, I remember alright," Chastity hissed, as she pushed past Edward, "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

Now I was stood in front of my wife, my anger brimming over into my voice and eyes. She glared back at me with the same fury that I felt, but her eyes were cold. Alice hissed a millisecond before Edward tried grabbing her arm. He was however a second to late as I felt my hand across her cheek. She stumbled into Edward's arms und I was suddenly restrained by the off and the dude with the honey blonde hair and all three of us snarled at each other before Bella and someone else shouted in unison, "Enough!" Edward was holding Chastity against his chest but I knew that he had his teeth clenched together in fury. We all knew she was fine, she didn't break easily none of us did, but she was hurt deep inside. I had raised my hand to my own wife, something I had never done before. I was in shock.

Carlisle stepped forward and said to me, "You should leave. I will not be responsible for what my sons to do you if you stay. Chastity will come back to you if she wants, but she is welcome to stay here for as long as she wants." I hissed at him, glaring at my wife but stormed out of the house. I was going to destroy the Cullen's if it was the last thing I did.

When I stormed into the house nobody dared to ask what the matter was. They could tell be the look on my face there was a war about to start. And there were sides to pick.

Chastity POV:

I knew something was off the minute I walked through the door of my home. Nobody dared to look at me, nobody would talk to me. I narrowed my eyes before soaring upstairs into my bedroom, but when I got there I was greeted by the noise of somebody making love. I knew it was none of my siblings as they were all downstairs with our "parents".

My undead heart fell to the floor as I opened the bedroom door. I was staring into the red eyes of my husband and some cheap whore that he had brought into the house and into my bed. I knew he was doing it to hurt me, but nothing in me felt hurt anymore… I had been deceived by my husband one too many times. My only reaction was a loud snarl but before I could do anything I was getting wrestled out of the door way by one of my sisters. I snapped and snarled at her but she refused to realize me until she had managed to drag me back down stairs and out of the back door.

At this point I hadn't realized that my own sister was protecting me from the rest of my family. I couldn't see that they hated me now, because I had betrayed them all. They didn't care if I never came back or if Dimitri tore me to shreds for my betrayal. Anastasia grabbed hold of my hand and hissed "Come on, Chas… we need to go… we need to get away from here…"

I let her tug me along, until I heard the growls of my family, the people who took me in and decided to teach me how to become a vegetarian. I was being hunted and the only person who was going to help me was Anastasia. I knew now what I didn't realize before that the Romanovs weren't my family. I needed to get away from them and quick before Anastasia got injured.

It didn't take long before the growls of the Romanovs to be joined by the growls of the Cullen's. I looked up just in time to see Edward speed up to me and pull me close. "Edward…" I muttered, before bursting out into uncryable tears in his arms.

"I know, sweetie… I know…" My brother comforted as the rest of the Cullen´s gathered around us. It looked like we were all relaxing but in truth they were waiting for the Romanovs to arrive. Alice was bouncing up and down as if she was trying to do something where as Jacob and Seth were wolves. Nobody seemed to like the fact Anastasia was here with me, until I explained to Edward what had happened. But before we could explain it to the others Edward growled loud and fierce.

"Leah." Was the only word he could say. His face was turned towards the grey wolf that was walking up to the group with Dimitri by her side. I could see from his face that he was trying to use his powers on us, but from what Edward had been able to explain that Bella was a shield and that she was protecting us from them. My eyes however were on the wolf next to him, her eye were the same color as the eyes I had stared into in my bed. My husband had betrayed me… with a wolf…

A hysterical laugh escaped my lips as I raised my eyes to look into those of my husband. He was cold, his eyes full of hate for the Cullen's, they had turned me against him and he had turned one of them against them. "A wolf?" I laughed, as I shook Edwards's arms away from my body. "Couldn't you find anyone better then a god forsaken stinking wolf?!" Seth and Jacob growled at Leah as if she was something disgusting. I myself was disgust by the fact my husband would even consider cheating on me with a wolf.

Leah hung her head until Dimitri touched her head softly. He smiled at me, but not the smile I knew, the smile that told me he loved me. This smile was cold, dangerous, as if he was trying to make me lose my cool. Edward touched my arm and shook his head, before I could say anything.

"Chastity, darling…"

"Don't darling me, you overrated piece of garbage!" I growled at him. Never again did I want him to speak to me. The only thing I wanted to do was make it clear that I never wanted to see him again and tear Leah's throat out. Edward chuckled next to me. But he didn't stop me and I yanked the wedding ring off my finger and chucked it at the feet of my husband "Go rot in hell, baby!" I snarled before letting the Cullen's lead me back to their house. Nessie grabbed Anastasias Hand and pulled her along with us. There was no way I would leave her to pay the price of her betrayal.

Once we reached the house, everyone was in uproar. The wolves were pacing around outside still in their animal forms. Bella was fussing over me and Anastasia while Edward watched me with a careful eye. I sighed and tried not to give away too much of what I was feeling in my face. But I should have known better because Alice bounced up to me, giving me a quick hug and whispering "Don't be sad, Chas… We´ll get him back for this…"

Esme glanced over, she looked nervous. But maybe that was because Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Edward and he said "Carlisle is still at the hospital, Chas. He won't be back for a little while yet. Rose is ringing him so that he knows what happened."

"Gambling, eating meat, wine- bibbing, adultery, hunting, thieving, debauchery - these seven things in this world lead to the hells." Anastasia mumbled from her seat next to me. She still felt uncomfortable around the Cullen's but it was this or certain death for her. I wasn´t risking that for no one.

Rosalie glided into the room with a stony glare on her face and she said "My attitude toward men who mess around is simple: If you find 'em, kill 'em."

She looked ready for a fight as well. Maybe the Cullen´s were getting themselves into the wrong fight. I didn't know, but I could tell something was brewing in the horizont and if I was right it wasn't good. I looked out into the darkening sky and muttered "Husbands are chiefly good lovers when they are betraying their wives."

Edwards POV:

With the next day being school and the big baby project thing the house was in uproar, everyone was trying to look their best for this project. Even Anastasia and Chas were getting ready with Rosalie and Alice. It was hard to find clothes that fit the two of them, but Rose and Alice were the master of these sorts of things. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I had been out all night in the cold building some more rooms to our house so that the girls were safe, even though Chastity was determed she didn't need her own bedroom. Emmett was turning protective of my little sis, which made Rosalie laugh.

"I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I'm out of control and a little hard to handle, but if you can't handle me at my worst, you sure the hell don't deserve me at my best. " I could hear Chas muttering to herself as this was the first time that she would face her "family" since the day before. But she wasn't going to be alone for one second all day, neither was Anastasia. Both of them were being kept close by so that nothing could happen.

Emmett came racing round the corner with a huge smile on his face, I smirked as I saw the way he was going to try and get Chas to calm down enough to go to school. "This better work, Emm… Or I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Trust me, would you?" Emmett muttered back as he raced upstairs to Chastity, he didn't bother knocking but grabbed my sister's hand and said, "Something to cheer you up."

"What have you done this time, Emmett?" my sister asked, mistrust coating her voice.

"Nothing, anyway." Emmett cleared his throat and continued "Three men were taking a trip on a plane. When they get on the pilot tells the passengers not to throw anything out of the windows. The plane lifts off and they're on their way. On the plane the first man finds a pencil and wondering what to do with it. He is told by one of the other men to throw it out the window, so he does. Then the second guy finished his apple and wondering how to get rid of the core. He asks the other two men, they tell him to throw it out the window, so he does. Next the third man finds a grenade! Panicking he throws it out the window. After the plane had landed the three men were walking down the street when they came across a guy holding his eye. The three men asked him what happened, he said he had looked up in the sky and a pencil fell and hit him in the eye. So the three men continued down the street and they come across a man holding his head, the three ask him what's wrong? The man says that he was walking down the street and an apple core fell on his head! Feeling a little strange the men continue down the street when they come across a man holding his stomach laughing his head off! The three ask him what's so funny. The man replies, I farted and that building exploded!"

A small chuckle escaped Chastity's lips making me smile, she had a beautiful laugh. If she would use it probably. Bella came up beside me and rested her head against my shoulder. "I´m worried about her, Edward." She muttered, looking up to where she could hear chatter.

"So am I, love. And I don't know what I can do to help her."

Nessie came running down the stairs with her new best friend. Anastasia was changed when she was 17 after going into hiding for 4 years. Her blonde hair was tied in the same ponytail as Nessies making Bella laugh quietly. The two of them even managed to pull of matching clothes. I wondered how much Alice spent getting the clothes shipped over night so that they were here by morning. It wasn't until Alice danced down the stairs did I look up, "Remember, when someone annoys you, it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown, but it only takes four muscles to extend your arm and smack the asshole in the head." She was couching Chas, with language that made Esme frown.

"Alice, there is no need for that tone of voice." She reprimanded, but no one was listening. "Rose, you didn't finish your Housework last night…"

"Yeah I know, it´ll be done later, promise." Rosalie muttered on her way out of the door.

Chas rolled her eyes and muttered, "THIS HEADQUARTERS REQUIRES NO PHYSICAL FITNESS PROGRAM. Everyone here gets enough exercise: 1) Jumping to conclusions.2) Flying off the handle.3) Carrying things too far.4) Dodging responsibilities and5) Pushing their luck."

I laughed at her and said "Don't worry, you get used to it after a while. We´re not that bad."

"No you're not, but you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." Carlisle warned from next to Esme.

With that the rest of us hurried out back to where the cars were standing. Now Chastity had become quiet again, her thoughts were somewhat neutral, but her eyes gave away what she was really feeling. Even without Jasper telling me this I could tell. I couldn't help but wonder how she was going to make it through her first day as a Cullen.

Bella's POV

It was weird walking through the school hallways, knowing all eyes were on us. The haunting feeling that Chastity had was making me think of the Volturi. What would happen to us if the Romanovs decided to inform the Volturi of us living in St Petersburg? I know Edward wouldn't worry until Alice warned us, then he would panic. Even Carlisle agreed that it was dangerous with us living so close to another Coven, when they choose to believe that we were hunting on their grounds. And now that Leah had betrayed us it might be time to move on.

The minute he said this a huge fight broke out amongst the family. With Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper against a move. Seth refused to go anywhere until he had murdered his sister for being what she was, a cheap dirty slut… in his words. Chastity and Anastasia didn't add their opinion to the mix so it was decided we would wait until the winter break to decide what we were going to do. Hunting was going to be hard on us, with the Romanovs watching our every move but we would manage. Even if we had to hunt in large groups.

Now standing at our cars in the car lot, we were starting to wonder when the Romanovs would turn up. That was until Edwards jaw clenched tight and Chastity stiffened in between him and Emmett, who in turn glanced up from Rose towards the gates of the school. His bright golden eyes darkened along with Rosalie and Edwards. I could tell a confrontation would happen soon.

Alice elbowed me, "His going to be here in a minute, act like nothings happened." Her eyes wondered to Emmett and the rest of us. I just touched Edwards hand gently and tried my hardest to smile. A small growl escaped Edwards's lips before he looked at his sister. I clenched my teeth behind my fake smile, hoping no one would realize I was faking it.

"Ease up, guys…" Emmett said, acting like he was ready for a fight. We all knew he was but it didn't change the fact that he was acting like nothing was wrong now. "So we destroy one coven, no big deal. It´s hardly the end of the world."

"You would know," Chastity mumbled, making Emmett laugh as the Romanovs cars came screeching into the car park.

"You´ve got to learn to get over things. Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt or depression, Chas."

Rosalie and Alice both smacked him at the same time, making some of the other students look into the dark clouds as if a thunder storm had just started. Nobody had noticed that the loud noises were the hard hands of my sisters. As the Romanovs climbed out of the cars near us, nobody moved. We were waiting to see what happened. Seth started shaking as he saw his older sister, whose arms were wrapped securely around Dimitri's body. Chastity stared at the floor, her eyes full of anger.

Alice's eyes wondered to the Romanovs who one by one turned to look at us. There was nothing they could do while we were here. With all the humans around I could tell that they didn't want to make anyone aware of what they were, even if they didn't care about what people found out about us. They were slightly more covered with Dimitri's illusions then we were.

Alice´s voice was quiet as she spoke "I think… it´s going to be ok. They won't start anything here, not with the humans around. Their minds are set."

But we all knew how easily that could change. The wrong word, a wrong move and we could have a full blown vampire war in the middle of the school grounds.

"Why push it?" Anastasias heavily accented voice asked next to Nessie. "Lets just go… we could take it easy for a couple of days… let things cool off…"

She sounded reasonable, but it didn't mean anything. No one was going to back down. We weren't going to let the Romanovs believe we were scared of them for one minute.

"What's the big deal?" Seth snapped, his eyes still resting on his sister. "Either we will kill them or we won't. Might as well get it other with."

Chastity POV

"I don't want to move on." Jacob muttered, getting an agreeing nod from Rosalie.

"Yeah, this year is going to be the most fun. With the baby stuff and all…" she agreed.

I was evenly torn on this one. I wanted to face Dimitri head on and let him know he couldn't do anything to hurt me. But I also wanted to run and hide away from him, to lick my wounds and fight back like I should do. Alice smiled "That's decided, we´re going to class."

We all looked at her before nodding. Nobody would ever bet against Alice, and I already knew why. Her visions were lethal, a helpful tool in this fight with the Romanovs. Along with Edwards's mind reading, there was nothing they could do to stop us from protecting ourselves when they tried to attack us. Edward chuckled slightly but didn't say anything, I was going to have to talk to him about listening to my thoughts when I wanted a private moment.

"Don't knock on death's door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that." I muttered as we started off towards the lunch hall. That's when I noticed something different. I had the feeling I was being watched by someone.

_Edward… don't look at me, but can you hear someone else… someone who doesn't belong here? _I asked, not wanting to arouse any attention from the person who was watching me. Edward glanced at me out the corner of his eye like I was mad, he hadn't picked up anything. Maybe I was losing my mind? Or maybe…

"Hey…" a dark voice rang out behind us. Edward turned, his eyes glazed over in shock, as if he had seen someone that he hadn't seen in years. His quiet warning growl made Emmett and jasper turn on the spot. I looked over my shoulder and into the dark amber eyes of a guy that seemed to by about my age. He was holding something in his hand. "I think you dropped this."

He held up a book, while his eyes rested on mine. I couldn't help but smile at him as I went to take a step forward, Edward stepped in front of me and took it from him. "Thanks." He said, his voice hard and cold as his skin. He didn't like the guy in front of us for whatever reason. The reason I guessed on a second glance. He was a vampire. His skin was as pale as mine, and he looked like he hadn't hunted in days.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Cullen." The guy said, his voice calm though there was a hint of amusement in it.

"Look go back to Italy. You don't belong here." Edward snarled, he looked ready to attack.

"Edward…" Bella said, taking his hand. "Come on we´re going to be late."

Edward growled again before turning away from the teenaged vampire. He handed me my book, which I took without looking at him. My eyes were resting on those of the stranger. A vampire from Italy, yet he didn't seem to be like any Italian I had ever seen. Neither did his accent sound like he was from Italy.

"Chas?" Alice stood next to me, her eyes resting on my face as I turned to look at her. "Come on, we need to get going."

I nodded before looking at the stranger again. I smiled at him quickly before following after my brother and the rest of the Cullen's. Edward was still fuming as we walked into the dining area, even when the Romanovs looked over and started hissing at us under their breaths Edwards mood just worsened. I sighed as I sat down next to him, with Nessie on my over side. She tried to look supportive, but she didn't seem to be able to pull the right expression.

Half an hour later, after a long and boring speech from our principal and health study teacher we were able to get on with the random picking of couples. Though Alice said there wasn't anything random about the pickings for her and the rest of the Cullen's. She was worried about me and Anastasia though as she wasn't as tuned in with us as them she couldn't tell us much.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan; twins… Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale; triplets"- Emmett bounced out of his chair with joy, while the whole room laughed loudly. Rosalie grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into his seat. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen… Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen; single baby… Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen; single baby… Seth Clearwater and Anastasia Romanov…"

Anastasia smiled at Seth across the table. He smiled back, but I noticed something had changed suddenly in the way he looked at her. Edward looked up and smirked as he saw the look in Seth's eye. I knew something was up, but I didn't want to ask just yet. I would do so after school, when I was safe to speak without the Romanovs learning more than they should.

After twenty minutes and Dimitri getting paired with his wolf slut, my name was finally called out. "Chastity Mason and Zack Sanderson; twins."

I looked around the room to see who would be the father of my babies, but it wasn't until Edward growled under his breath that I realized that something else was the matter. I looked up and into the smoldering eyes of the vampire who had found my book outside…


	5. Sorry

_**I am Sooo Sorry!**_

I kinda feel like i have ditched or all of u by not updating anything in ages -.- I do hope u all forgive me and haven't deserted me, cuz I am back now!

There are no excuses for deserting all of u, my loyal fans and friends!

But might I add that I have had loads 2 deal with other the last year. Ive had my second Daughter, Rosalie Natalya, got married and moved 4 the 3 time in 2 years lol

But no im back, and I promise all of u if u just stick by me u wont b sorry as I have so much 2 add 2 all of my stories ^^

But before I update my Stories, I need to redo them… I will prob b giving them new Titels, and changing certain things in them, so please don't shoot me.

Love u all loads

Sophie


End file.
